Amity
by AdInfinitum1830
Summary: Set 1 day after Tris, Four,Marcus,Peter, & Caleb arrive in Amity,troubles are already amongst Tris & Four with Marcus and Peter in close company.But Marcus isn't the most of their worries as they discover there is more to peaceful Amit than meets the eye.
1. Prologue  Four Catches

**Disclaimer: Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Four Catches<span>**

_Before_

Four catches the first jumper as she lands clumsily onto the net. She's a small, fragile-looking thing, wearing the plain gray adornments that scream of Abnegation. They remind Four of a place he escaped, a place that has yet to escape him. Everything about her appearance suggests she doesn't belong here in Dauntless. She doesn't look like she belongs with the muscle and rough faces that surround her.

"I'm Four." Four sees something subtle kindling in her eyes, not quite a fire, but a spark, and that is enough. Already, he sees the very thing he was two years ago - a sixteen-year-old looking for an escape. Looking to find his place. "Welcome to Dauntless."


	2. 1 I almost

**Disclaimer: Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>I Almost<span>**

I almost feel bad for Caleb, who's stuck in the room given to us by Amity watching Peter. It's not a small room, but it's pretty cozy considering there are five of us in it. Even though Peter had insisted that we were not related, the Amity woman shook her head. "We have orders to put all arrival groups in the same room."

But I feel even worse for Tobias, who's stuck here with his father. Marcus is God-knows-where, and even though I feel queasy about knot knowing his location, I don't really have the energy to hunt him down. After yesterday, I don't know how I have the strength to do anything, really.

Tobias rubs the back of his neck with his hand, staring absently out over the water. Soft waves split against the sharp rocks near where we're standing.

"I don't trust him," Tobias finally says.

I look at him, surprised to hear his voice. At first I assume he means Peter, after all, I can't forget the look in Tobias' eyes after Peter's attack. But then I realize he means Marcus.

"I don't want to stay in the same room with him," he continues. "I don't want to look at him." I can hear the unspoken words in his mouth: If I look at him, I might kill him.

There's a room divider between each of the beds, and Tobias is careful not to interact much with Marcus, but I can tell there will be a breaking point.

I snake my arms around his waist, press myself closer to him and bury my face in his shirt. I wish I could be strong for him. I wish I could fix him, I wish I had the solution. But right now, all I can do is mumble into the cloth. "You don't have to."

* * *

><p><strong>Please <em>review<em> & tell me what you think. If you want to see my other fanfics, check out my profile:)**


	3. 2 He Wants the Disk

**Disclaimer: Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth. No copyright infringement intended**

* * *

><p><strong><span>He Wants the Disk<span>**

"He wants the disk," I tell Tobias. We walk down the boardwalk, Tobias' hand in mine. From the way he studies his surroundings before each calculated step, and the way his hand holds mine a smidgen tighter than he usually does, I know he's standing so close for protection, making sure someone doesn't steal me away. I feel light at the moment, as though the wind might sweep me off might feet at any moment. The only thing tethering to the earth is Tobias' firm grasp of my hand, anchoring me to this surreal, nightmarish reality.

"I know," he answers quietly. "I saw his look on the train. But that's not what I'm worried about." He squeezes my hand. "I saw the way he looked at you."

I arch an eyebrow.

"He wants you."

* * *

><p>"Why does he want me?" I wonder, and I silently try to catalogue all the possibilities before Tobias replies.<p>

"Well he doesn't want _you_, per se," he clarifies. His eyes, blue like the nighttime ocean, are grave. "He wants you out of the picture."

* * *

><p><strong>Please <em>review<em> & tell me what you think. If you want to see my other fanfics, check out my profile:)**


	4. 3 Tobias Doesn't

**Disclaimer: Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter...review!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tobias Doesn't<span>**

Tobias doesn't show any fear in his expression - he never does. But I can feel his muscles tense as his hands slips into mine, and I feel like I'm his anchor, tying him down to reality. I think about how to him this must feel like a nightmare. So real and devastating it's become surreal.

Marcus' eyes study us as we walk through the door, his gaze purely scientific. He looks at us like we're variables, and he can just plug in numbers to make sense of us.

Peter is silent as he sits on the bed, obviously healed, thanks to the amazing hospitals in Amity. _They have the best doctors,_ Caleb always told me growing up. I try to comprehend the blankness of Peter's expression, but he's utterly unreadable. There's something different about him, something unhinged and dangerous. But there's also something else about him since he's been here, something that he_ hasn't_ been doing.

He hasn't been tormenting me.

Peter hasn't called me "Stiff" since we were back in the Dauntless compound, he hasn't given me any dirty looks, and he hasn't even attempted some low-key pranks. I at least expected to make some comment about me and Tobias, but he hasn't granted me that relief either. He has been avoiding me - or avoiding me as much as he can in our small space.

I don't think Peter has changed, but his change in demeanor is notable. I don't know what it means, but it feels dangerous.

I don't like this - I don't like having two too many enemies in my company, but I'd rather have them both in my sight than sneaking past my peripheral vision.

* * *

><p>Tobias won't speak to Marcus, won't look at his father, unless it's absolutely necessary to speak to him directly. Like at dinner, when he asked Marcus brusquely to "pass the salt."<p>

So when Marcus approaches me, a glimmer of something uncertain in his eyes, I blanch.

Tobias has gone to bring back some food, which he was nervous about doing in the first place, but I eventually convinced him I would be fine with Caleb here. When he suggested it, he trailed off, not wanting to leave me alone with his father and Peter.

_"He wants you for something," Tobias muttered._

_"I know."_

_He cupped my face in his hands, brought his lips to my ear."I don't want anything to happen to you."_

_"I know," I told him rigidly. I balled my hands in fists, so he wouldn't see how much they were shaking. I didn't want to be left with them, either._

_"I could take you with me," he suggested._

_I shook my head. "Caleb's been here all day with them; he must be lonely."_

_He smiled, and his words reminded me of Christina's. With his index finger, he tapped the tip of my nose. "Your Abnegation is showing."_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading:) I know the chapters are short (I get that about<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
